A sensor device, such as a smart meter or utility meter, may rely upon computer servers or other devices on a network for information to perform its functions. To store this information, the sensor devices may also rely upon vast amounts of memory at the sensor devices. Existing systems and methods may struggle both with transferring information to and from sensor devices and with storing information at sensor devices. For example, the transfer of information between computer servers and sensor devices may be secured by relatively costly, complex software and configurations that may slow the speed of file transfer and burden the deployment and administration of information sharing between sensors and computer servers. Other systems may rely upon large amounts of memory located at a sensor device for storing the information a sensor may need to perform its functions, which may also be relatively costly and slow to deploy.